x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Sunspot
Characteristics *Height- 5'8 *Weight- 170lbs *Eyes- Brown *Hair- Black Character biography Sunspot is Roberto da Costa, a Brazilian male, born and raised in Rio de Janeiro. He is the son of wealthy businessman Emmanuel da Costa and archaeologist Nina da Costa.The relationship between Roberto and his father resembles more that of best friends than father and son. Nonetheless, Emmanuel constantly pushes his son to reach for both his physical as well as intellectual limits. Thanks to his father's encouragement, Roberto rises to the position of star soccer player at school, and is considered by recruits for the Olympic Games Roberto went to school (as opposed to being homeschooled) in Rio's Vilár school. During his early teenage years, he became the star soccer player in his school's team, the Thunderbolts. Olympic recruiters took notice of him at that age, and began grooming him for eventual inclusion in Brazil's national soccer team for the Olympic Games.Shortly before his fourteenth birthday (as best can be determined; there are conflicting references) Roberto is playing a soccer game against his team. during the game, and in response Roberto takes matters into his own hands, initiating a fight on the field. He proceeds to manifest his mutant powers, transforming suddenly into a creature of solid black solar energy. Surprised and terrified, people abandon the stadium, and only his girlfriend, Juliana Sandoval stays behind, refusing to abandon him. In the course of the following battle, Juliana sacrifices her life for Robert, jumping in front of a bullet for him. He later join group known as the New Mutants, a group of junior X-Men.And learns to control and use his powers.Roberto later joins in the rest of X-Force in an extended road trip, separating themselves from Cable. Along the way, they meet several problems, including Roberto's money being tied up in legislation, forcing the team into doing a variety of odd jobs. During this time, Roberto has a short fling with Sam's girlfriend Tabitha Smith, a fellow teammate He was found to gay and kicked out of xaivers institution Powers and abilities *Sunspot is a mutant whose cells have the ability to absorb solar energy and convert it to various purposes. *At will, he is able to take on a superhuman "powered up" form that is entirely nonreflective black, save for his eyes which turn a solid bright white he absorbs solar power at all times, not only when he is in his "powered up" form -- indeed, if he has not absorbed sufficient amounts of solar energy in normal form, he will be too weak to "power up". *Dark Solar Plasma Blasts: ability to project concussive dark plasma energy blasts from his hands Abilities *Roberto is fluent in Portuguese as well as the future language of the Askani. He is a trained pilot and a highly skilled soccer player Strength level Can release solar energy stored in his body so as to give himself superhuman strength. When he first manifested this ability, Sunspot could give himself enough strength to be able to lift (press) 2.5 tons under normal Earth conditions. As he grew older and bigger, his strength increased enabling him to lift (press) 30 tons. The extent of his strength can also increase further if he is exposed to more intense sunlight. Weaknesses Without a proper solar energy source, Sunspot is an average kid. in other media Television *Sunspot, voiced by Michael Colemon, appears in several episodes (Growing Pains, Retreat, Mainstream, and Blind Alley) of X-Men: Evolution as a minor character. In the series, he is a member of a "junior team" of X-Men, roughly equating to the New Mutants. Born in Brazil, he moved to the Institute, together with the other recruits, at Xavier's request. This version of Sunspot is something of a showoff, and sometimes got into fights with his fellow teammates, especially Berzerker. In this version Roberto is a seventeen-year-old boy. Film *In the film X2, his name appears on a list of names Mystique scrolls through on Stryker's computer while looking for Magneto's file. Video games *Sunspot has an appearance in the video game X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse Notes Trivia Sunspot Category:Mutants Category:New Mutant Category:X-Force Category:X-Men Category:Utopians Category:Alpha Level Mutant